


The Light in Darkness

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9751538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Prowl finds love, but can he keep it this time or will it vanish like all the past times?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Searece for helping me by proof reading.

Prowl smiles as he watches Jazz jump, almost dance, booth to booth in the market as if it's a big stage that he's performing on. Prowl can't believe he's found a mech like this. Especially so soon after . . . . after an Incident. That's what he calls them. He doesn't know how else to label them. His spark sinks as he worries about when this mech leaves, either by one of his Incidents or by Jazz growing old and returning to the Well. The Well, where all sparks return to. All sparks that are not cursed, that is. He knows he'll be devastated when that orn comes. Whether it's sooner or later, it will come. Just like the other Incidents, he will leave and start a new life. A life away from what, from whom, he loves. 

So many mechs he's gotten close to, let them get close to him before breaking their sparks. He never wants to hurt anyone. He knows they're hurting even without ever returning to them. He's always let them come close, let them emotionally in, but never enough to join their sparks. In truth, he's afraid what will happen if he lets them get that close. He sighs a little as he watches Jazz pick up a crystal flower. He flinches at the light reflecting off it, the ruby crystal reminds him of that gem from so long ago, from many lifetimes ago. There's a flicker of despair in his spark at what will happen if he loses Jazz. 

Jazz dances back over to him, grabbing his arm and hugging it tightly. He chuckles a little as his frame sways from the force of the hug. Threading his digits through Jazz's, he squeezes the black servo gently. 

"I love you," Prowl smiles and presses a kiss to Jazz's helm. Jazz's frame purrs against his as the smaller mech presses a kiss to his shoulder. Even though they've been courting for only four orns, he's fallen in love enough times to know the precise moment he does. With Jazz, it was the fleeting moment he caught a glimpse of him as he rode the transport into Polyhex from Praxus. Praxus held so many memories for him. Where he was created, where he learned how to live, how to shape crystals. It was also the place his spark was cursed for eternity, where his family betrayed him. Where the mech he had been deactivated and where he became the mech he is now. 

"I love you more," Jazz smiles up at him tightening his hold more on his arm as they walk down the street. Music plays from one of the vendors in the market. He frowns as he realizes it's one of the oldest pieces of music archived on Cybertron. An old memory tries to resurface as the notes seem to slide over his whole frame. 

He was once a prominent figure in Iacon royalty several megatrons ago. It was customary in that time to never turn down a dance from a mech higher than one's own caste. Thankfully his beloved was higher caste than he and asked him to dance. He would have asked the mech to bond with him but then . . .

"Prowler?" Jazz asks, he looks up to Jazz's deep violet visor, seeing his beloved for a moment, a worried look on his face as he can feel warm Energon sliding over his chestplates. "Prowler, are ya alright? Ya kinda stopped moving."

"Jazz," he sighs as Jazz lays his servo on his chest, "I . . . I just spaced out for a moment. I'm sorry for scaring you." He slings his arm over Jazz's shoulder, pulling the smaller mech closer. "Why don't we get some Energon goodies. I know a vendor here that sells the best goodies I have ever tasted."

Truth is, he's had plenty of goodies, learned all his past lover's favorites and found a pattern in their favorites. Jazz, he is one hundred percent sure, would love sweet Energon goodies with just a hint of rust. Only two other of his lovers liked that. Jazz reminds him of them, but if he had to choose between the three, he would pick Jazz. Jazz reminds him of all the good things in his past. All the things he can't stand to lose. 

"Sounds good ta me," Jazz smiles as he leads his way through the maze of vendors. This is by far not the first time he's visited Polyhex or this certain vendor. He knew the current owner's ancestor a few Megacrons ago. He was a dear friend who was the only normal spark to learn of his secret. He deactivated an orn after learning, leaving a small creation orphaned. He smiles as he steps up to the vendor. 

"We'll have two Silver Drops and two Rusted Zinc Bars," Prowl smiles to the mech. He glances over to Jazz who looks at the assortment of Energon treats. "You'll like the Silver Drops."

"Really? I've never had them before," Jazz says as the vendor hands Prowl two small containers. He watches Jazz open the container he hands him. Jazz' visor brightens at the small pebble like goodies. He pops one in his mouth and squeals. "How did you know I would like them? You've only known me for four orns and you already know my favorite goodies that I didn't even know I liked."

"You seemed like the kind of mech who would like the super sweetened goodies," Prowl smiles and takes one of the bar goodies from his container. The last time he had one of these had been a cron ago when he was in Polyhex, running from the previous Incident. "There's a park not too far from here we can sit for a bit, if you'd like to go."

"How do you know all these things about Polyhex?" Jazz frowns a little before popping another goodie in his mouth. He forces his sensory panels to not flinch. 

"I studied the tourist data file," Prowl shrugs. Though not a lie, it's just not a recent thing he's done. 

"But how do you know your way around so easily?" Jazz asks. Prowl smiles at the lightness and innocence in that one question. "I mean, I've lived here my whole function and I don't even know what part of Polyhex we're in right now."

"The lower eastern quadrant," Prowl smiles taking a map of Polyhex from one of the tourist stands for lost sparks. He's seen quite a few mechs standing by the Lost Sparks Tower, as he called them. He points to the market without any hesitation of trying to find it. Jazz's field fills with surprise and he hands the map to Jazz. "We live here." 

He points to the group of buildings north of the market, actually, Jazz lived there before he moved in and started renting a loft. When they started courting Jazz pretty much moved into the loft. They, of course, recharge in different berths, something he's grown patient about. For him, love is no longer the need to be physically close, it's morphed into being within the same room, loft, or building as the other mech. Though, he's never one to pass up on his lover's need to interface. Jazz doesn't seem interested in moving any farther in their relationship. 

"Why haven't I ever been to this park?" Jazz says running up to the park fence. An Energon fall sits in the middle of the park, and the lake nearly fills the whole park. Bridges span over the lake in an intricate matrix. An architect from Praxus visited Polyhex with his soon to be bonded mate and inspired this park. The plot of land before was a scrapyard filled with scraplet infested buildings. Sparklings were playing in the area and his mate thought it was a shame for sparklings to be playing in such conditions. "Bienaime? Never heard of it."

"It means beloved in Praxian," Prowl says clenching his jaw. He knows who the park is named in honor of, a Praxian Enforcer who sacrificed his spark to save one of the sparklings from being consumed by scraplets when they ventured to close. That was one of the most terrifying Incidents he's lived through. "The architect who designed this and eventually built it had a soon to be bondmate deactivate here. There's a plaque at the spot dedicating this park in his memory."

"Where did you learn that?" Jazz asks. He flinches a little as Jazz's field turns to curiosity. Curiosity led to mechs getting to close to his secret. 

"Praxian programing field trip," Prowl smirks. He's gotten enough practice in lying that his logic processor has no problem in creating lies that are believable. 

"So where's yer favorite spot?" Jazz asks swinging their joined servos as they walk over the bridge toward the Energon fall. 

"We're getting closer," he smiles and pulls Jazz to the right to a bridge that goes behind the Energon fall. He can feel the nervousness creep into the younger mech's field as the light from the star is blocked by the Energon. As they reach the middle of the falls, he turns Jazz towards the dark metal wall. He whistles quietly and the wall turns out to be a cavern, where small lights flicker on and twinkle like little stars. Jazz gasps at the differing colors flickering all over. 

He would lie beside his beloved architect looking up at the stars and wonder if they would ever touch one. He smiles as he reaches out to the cavern. One of the lights crawls on his digit and he holds it up to Jazz. The small light is a creature no bigger than a logic chip, which in essence they are. Each one of these chips hold a distinct file of history, his history to be exact. He transfers the light chip to Jazz's digit, the younger mech holds his digit up. The light flickers softly. 

"Feels like you're touching a star doesn't it?" he smiles as the light chip crawls over Jazz's digit. The light chip hangs from Jazz's digit and the younger mech holds out his palm for the creature to crawl down on. 

"It's cuter than a star," Jazz smiles. "And it tickles."

He smiles as he holds his digit out for the light chip; he holds back a frown as he sets it back in the cavern. Jazz is now part of the cavern as the light chip crawls along the wall. He trails his digit along Jazz's shoulder as the younger mech continues to watch the lights flicker. All the light chips are tied to the mech's sparks that they store, their lights flicker with their spark pulse. All the sparks deactivated now flicker with his spark, eventually all of them will pulse with his spark. 

He trails his digits lightly up Jazz's neck. The smaller mech shies away as he touches the sensitive audial fins. Jazz glances at him as he cups the black helm. The violet visor shimmers with the light chips' light as he leans closer. There's no turning back after this; either Jazz will run away from him out of fear or an Incident will happen to tear them apart. Jazz's field stills as he leans closer, enough their lipplates brush softly against one another. He's not running away, and his field isn't radiating shock. He holds his vents as he presses their lipplates together more, glossa hesitantly running along Jazz's lipplate. Fear spikes in the younger mech's field and he pulls away as Jazz tenses.


End file.
